The Legend of Zelda: Rise of a Kingdom, Volume 1
by 123ht
Summary: The aftermath of a great war has left Hyrule under the rule of a power hungry Tyrant. Can Zelda, the last remaining member of the Royal Family, find the strength to reclaim her throne? or will evil secure its reign over the land for eternity?


******I don't own any rights to Nintendo or the Legend of Zelda, its characters or other trademarked elements **

**Hi everyone! This story will contain characters from the Legend of Zelda franchise as well as some original ones. I tried to mix up some of their roles to keep things interesting and fresh. The plot does not follow any particular Zelda games and takes place in its own timeline. I'll try and update as often as I can and I hope you all enjoy! Please leave any comments, feedback or suggestions, I would love to hear from you guys!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The rain was relentless, each drop piercing the skin like thousands of tiny needles. Flashes of lightning momentarily light up the pitch-black sky before crashes of thunder plunge it back into darkness.

There was no person crazy enough to be out during this storm, to brave the bone chilling winds and heavy rain; Except perhaps, for one. For amidst the darkness, a single figure can be seen. Slowly making their way through the rugged terrain. Each step harder than the last.

As Impa trudged through the hellish storm, a thousand images raced through her mind of places that she would rather be. Wrapped tightly in a thin cloak, whipping violently in the wind, she willed herself to press on. She had a very important mission to complete.

Strapped to her back, a makeshift sling held a newborn baby. Enfolded in so many blankets she was barely visible, but well protected from the storm. She was fast asleep despite the deafening wind, oblivious to the raging storm around her. They had been traveling for weeks and had come a long way but Impa knew that if they didn't reach their destination soon they would not last much longer.

Through the undergrowth and the thicket of the wood, Impa fought her way in what she hoped was the right direction. Towards what she hoped meant the end of their long journey. It couldn't be much farther now.

Finally, she emerged from the forest and came to a large, much rusted iron gate; unlocked and flapping in the wind. A beaten pathway led up to the enormous front porch of an impressive house standing steadfast in the howling storm.

Eager to get out of the cold and wet, and be able to rest for a while, Impa hurried forward, nearly tripping over her exhausted legs. The baby on her back began to squirm uncomfortably but did not make a sound. _Just a little farther Zelda _Impa thought _we are almost there._

She reached the door and using all her strength banged three times with the giant brass knocker. Thunder boomed overhead and another flash of lighting. The gods seemed to be echoing the evil that had consumed the land of Hyrule.

Hurried footsteps from inside; the door opened just in time, for Impa's legs, unable to support her any longer, gave way and she collapsed. Her impact on the hard floor was avoided because the man who answered the door caught her. Zelda began to cry.

'Dear goddess Impa!' He said in surprise as he stumbled backwards, 'I thought you weren't going to make it through this storm. It looks like you barely have.'

'Quickly, Gaepora there isn't much time' Impa murmured. She tried to steady herself but the days of travel without any food or water had caught up with her and she stumbled again. Her legs felt like rubber and her head was spinning.

'Easy, there.' Gaepora was their to steady her, 'Rusl arrived not but a day before yourself. He brings news from Lanaryu. I expect you were successful in your mission then?' He gestured to the crying Zelda on Impa's back. Impa gave a weak smile.

Leaning heavily on Gaepora as he led her through the many hallways of his house, a small amount of pride glowed inside of her. Despite all the odds, she made it. She had been able to complete her mission.

The manor was dead silent said for the storm outside even Zelda had stopped crying. Her large eyes searching her new surroundings frantically, trying to make sense of what was going on.

Up a set of stairs and down another hallway that was lined with many large paintings. They came to a dark room, the only light from the embers in the fireplace. A young man was sitting in a comfortable armchair. He stood when he heard them enter.

'You scared me." He scowled

"Get a grip Rusl, and come help me, quickly," Gaepora said as he struggled to support Impa's dead weight. Rusl unstrapped the baby from Impa's back and laid her gently on the large desk (much to her displeasure). But Impa shrugged Gaepora off and with as much dignity as she could muster collapsed into another armchair by the fire.

'Those retched desert folk refuse to get involved. They say that the problems of the Hylian's are not theirs to fight. It seems we must look for allies elsewhere.' Rusl said through clenched teeth.

'I don't understand how they cannot see that in order for us to win this war we must unite as one, otherwise there is no chance. We are all fighting for the same cause.' Gaepora said angrily, as he wrapped Zelda in some dry blankets and began to give her small pieces of bread.

Impa silently chewed her own bread watching Gaepora and Zelda but said nothing.

At last Rusl asked her anxiously, 'So What news do you bring from Hyrule?"

There was a long pause then finally she choked out the words, 'It is confirmed, our last stand has failed; The King of Hyrule is dead.'

There was silence as every one of them took in the news. Outside the thunderous storm raged on, the branches of the tree bangingtapping against the window of Gaepora's study and the crash of thunder that shook the very foundations of the Manor.

Gaepora broke the silence, 'So the war is lost then.' It was more of a statement than a question.

'What does this mean for Hyrule? We are doomed to suffer under that Tyrant.' Rusl said, his voice was faint

'No' Impa replied, 'We have one last hope to deliver this land from the fate of darkness. The King's last act of service to his people.' She glanced at the baby on the table. down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

'Princess Zelda.' She said

'The child?!' Rusl cut in, walking over to Zelda, 'You expect to leave the future of the land in the hands of an infant! You are more foolish than I thought Impa!'

Before Impa could answer, Gaepora rose from his desk, the anger rising in his voice, 'How dare you! Do you not recognize your responsibility to your Princess! You are in no place to question the judgment of The King.'

'The King is gone Gaepora,' Rusl snapped back, 'And I for one feel we need to put our faith in something a more capable than a child.'

Impa struggled to get to her feet, 'It is our only hope Rusl. The prophecy of the goddesses has been set into motion. The King believed in it, as do I. And as the Knights of Hyrule, our honour is to our King.'

Rusl looked displeased but he knew she was right. The Knights of Hyrule were bound to the King in life and death.

'What is the plan?' Gaepora asked

'We must wait. The prophecy must be fulfilled and until the princess is ready to do so she must remain safe and away from harm.'

'But Impa, Romulus probably has half his army already searching for her. There is no place she will be safe from him.'

At this Impa smiled, 'Yes she will. We are certain that as of now, Romulus is not aware of the prophecy. And as for the princess, he thinks that he has eliminated all the members of the Royal Family.'

'But he will figure it out! And when he does he will come for her and there will be nothing you or I will be able to do to stop him.' Rusl protested

'That is why she will remain here, in Ordon' Impas said calmly 'nobody will expect her this far from Hyrule. This is where she will grow up and when the time is right she must be sent on her way to fulfil her true destiny.'

'Yes, I agree - - Hold on!' Gaepora said, realizing what Impa was implying 'I cannot take her Impa! I am not capable of raising a princess!'

Impa slowly stood from her chair and limped towards the desk were Zelda lay; they all stared down at the beautiful child fast asleep. Blissfully unaware of the burden that had just been placed upon her tiny shoulders.

Impa handed the sleeping princess to Gaepora. Zelda squirmed comfortably in his arms, looking even more at peace. 'I think you will be ok. I have faith in you my friend.' Impa smiled placing her hand gently on his cheek.

Her smile warmed his heart. When she smiled it was hard to believe that Impa was barley an adult herself, she looked quite beautiful. When he looked in her eyes, Gaepora did not see the fear of a child, but the maturity and strength of a woman. He took pity on how fast she had to grow up. On how many things she would miss from her childhood. But he could never tell her that. , Shiekahs do not need anybody's pity.

'Thank you." Gaepora choked , "I will not let you down." He knew that dark times were ahead of them and that this little princess was their only hope of ever bringing peace to Hyrule once more. "What will you do now?" he asked.

'Rusl and I will head back to Hyrule and see if we can organize any survivors from the war. By the Names of the Goddesses, we will not give up the fight, I assure you.'

'Good luck my friend. Look after him..' Gaepora gestured to Rusl who was still sulking by the door.

'For Hyrule's sake, it is you who will need luck.' Impa stopped and touched the baby's cheek before she left. Gaepora thought he say tears welling up in her eyes but she held herself together. 'Goodbye, Princess Zelda. May we meet again in this life or the next.'

'C'mon Impa, we must go.' Rusl called from the door. Impa nodded and turned to leave.

'May the goddesses smile upon you,' Gaepora called after them

'And you also.' They replied before the y shut the door.

That was the last Gaepora saw of his friends for many years.

The fall of Hyrule marked the end of the war, but this is where our story begins. . .

**Not really much I can say at this point. Next chapter should be coming soon. Make sure you guys leave any comments and tell me what you thought! See you next chapter.**


End file.
